Spamcan and Bowler
"I don't know what it is with you two and taking over the railway. You just can't seem to leave the Sodor island alone." '' -Sir Topham Hatt, Sodor's Last Stand '''Spamcan and Bowler' are two very troublesome evil diesels. Spamcan is also known as 199 and D199, and Bowler is also known as Class 40, Diesel 261, D261, The "Bowled Out" Diesel, and just simply The Diesel. They are recurring antagonists of the series. Bio We first met them in the episode "Duties of The Diesels", when they where sent away after shoving Henry into the back of the shed and shoving Gordon into the sea. Then they made an appearance in Donald Visits The Scrapyard,and then appeared in the seventh season episode,The Final Fate of Spamcan. The two went into a life of crime, stealing the NW Brakevan and some trucks. These schemes where stopped by Donald, however the two escape into the Old Engine Shed. When Sir Topham Hatt tooked for the two, he forgets to check the shed. The diesels try to escape, but ram into themselves after taking the wrong track to the Exit of the Railway. In Season 6, Spamcan tried to cause trouble on the railway after hearing about a "Ghost Diesel". These plans were spoiled by Flying Scotsman, and Spamcan is caught by Sir Topham Hatt. In Season 7, Class 40 and Spamcan stole Toad and tried to push him into the sea. However, Diesel wanted the credit and shoves the two into the ocean. Bowler and Spamcan floated to the other railway, where Diesel 10 found them. He had them help him take over the railway, and they where givin the job of pulling the express. Later, they helped Diesel 10 trap Thomas and Lady, but they ran away after seeing the breaking bridge. They where later caught and sent away to the Other Railway via the Magic Buffers. In season 9 it was revealed that they helped Diesel 10 launch a revolt against the Other Railway controller, which was a success. Basises Spamcan is based on a diesel from Spamcan's class. Bowler is based on a Class 40 1Co-Co1. Old Stuck-Up is another member of this class. Appearances Season 1: Duties of The Diesels Season 3: Donald Visits The Scrapyard Season 4: The Unseen Diesels and Henry's Tunnel Season 5: Season 6: Season 7: The Final Fate of Spamcan Season 8: Season 9: Season 10: Season 11: Season 12: The Mystery Train (Bowler only; cameo) Specials: Sodor's Last Stand, Claw of the Law and Oliver's Eleven Trivia *These diesels appear most out of all the antagonists in his series, other than Diesel, Arry, and Bert. *Bowler was origanly named Class 40 '''but this was later changed to '''Bowler. '''Spamcan was origanly called '''Diesel 199. Gallery Images3.jpg|Spamcan in the first season. Henry'sTunnel(Episode).jpg Default-4-.jpg|Spamcan in "The Final Fate of Spamcan". Spamcan in Claw of the Law.png|Spamcan in Claw of the Law. Images4.png|Spamcan in Keekre24's Season 7 Update. Images5.png|Spamcan in a discussion. Images7.png Images8.jpg 2013SpamcanKeekre24discussion.jpg|2013 Spamcan discussion. Bowler in Claw of the Law.png Duties of the Diesels 3.png = = DonaldVisitstheScrapyard1.jpg|Spamcan and Bowler at The Scrapyards. Henry's Tunnel (episode).png Category:Characters Category:Diesel engines Category:Antagonists